The Devil Wears Angel Wings
by TheFreakyVoiceInYourHead
Summary: The pressure Baltor puts on Magix is almost unbearable. The Winx Club and the specialists have to go to one of the few realms Baltor hasn't been yet. But in the meantime something strange is happening to one of the specialists. But how could that happen?
1. The big old thick tree

**I had this in my mind for a while, but I wasn't sure about writing this. But then again, why not? That's what fanfiction is for! I hope you'll enjoy this story and see that I can write serious stories too (see: What if...? the second story I made). This story starts somewhere in the middle till the end of season 3, so with Baltor, realms and enchantix. It will probably be different by some points.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club blabla only the plot blabla (boring...)**

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

The fear for Baltor was glooming over each of the three school of Magix. Alfea was marked by the enchantix of the Winx Club, even though Bloom didn't complete hers yet. The witches of Cloud Tower had been released from their hypnotized state (1) and were hardly ever seen since, too terrified to come out the safe gates of CT. At Red Fountain the specialists were training, training for the worst to happen. Everyone had to learn advanced techniques, almost impossible to learn.

It was late, the time must have been around 11:30 pm, everyone was asleep after the hard trainings they had to do. Everyone, except one. One maturing boy, one specialist, was still up and training. He look exhausted, but he still continued mastering his skills to perfection. Codatorta, a strong teacher from Red Fountain, had watched him the last few nights. The boy was determined, probably having one thing on his mind to protect. Or maybe one person.

"That boy needs to rest..." Codatorta sighed, but he knew better. The boy was way too stubborn, he wouldn't quit. Still, he was going to make an attempt. Codatorta slowly came out of his spot where he had been watching.

"Keep going... come on!" the boy muttered to himself. It seemed like he wanted to break his saber in two, just to prove his strength.

"Riven, stop now." Codatorta said. The boy, Riven, turned around, glaring at his teacher. He was clearly exhausted.

"I can't... I have to get it... right... must protect..." Riven stopped there with his sentence, catching his breath while saying it.

"Riven, you can't protect anyone if you don't rest." Codatorta stated, pushing Riven slightly towards the dormitories. Riven knew he had no choice but to go. If it was one of his friends, he would fight them about it, but he couldn't do that with a teacher. Angry, Riven threw his saber into the tree with a lot of force. The saber stuck into the tree till halfway. Riven just grabbed his belongings together and went to his room, knowing he was right, but just didn't admit it. He left his saber behind, not wanting to pull it out of the tree, looking like a fool. He had his pride.

"Crazy boy..." Codatorta looked at the spot where Riven had hit his saber into the tree. Suprised, he looked a bit closer. There was something wrong with the tree, as Codatorta examined it. Not only did the tree have a saber sticking out of it, but something more powerful had hit that tree too. Codatorta could only stand still and watch how it happened.

Next morning, at Alfea

Ok, now you make that little turn on one leg, and then kick!" Layla instructed Musa with a new dance move. Musa did the turn perfectly, but with the kick, she fell on her but.

"I bet that was what you wanted to do right?" Layla smiled. They both just simply laughed about the little dance move error. There was a knock on the door. Techna came in.

"Layla, Musa, are you coming? We're going to Magix to have some lunch with the specialists." Techna told them excitedly, probably because of the thought she would see Timmy.

"Yeah sure, I'm starving." Musa said, while she was pulled back on her feet by Layla. They quickly ran to the front gate, where the specialists were waiting. Bloom and Sky were just chatting and laughing, Brandon and Stella seemed like glue and paper together, while the rest just talked as a group. Standing out the group though was Riven. His eyes were dark because of the lack of sleep. While Musa examined his state, he suddenly looked her right in the eyes. For a brief moment there was just a stare, then Musa looked away and chatted with the others, hoping that Stella didn't see that.

"Hey guys, shall we get going by now?" Stella cheered happily, already putting on her helmet while sitting behind Brandon on his leva-bike. As the other girls did the same, they went of for Magix.

"This place has great sandwiches!" Stella said, while they were walking past a little cafe.

"Well then, let's eat something there." Layla said, holding her growling stomach.

"No way! That place has the grace of an elephant! But that little restaurant over there surely has a lot of style." Stella replied, pointing to a restaurant two stores further.

"But let me guess, the food will attack us, so that's why we can't eat there?" Musa joked. They have been walking threw Magix for 15 minutes now, still not having a place to get some food. The other laughed and Stella puked her lip in annoyance. Luckily enough Stella agreed at eating at the restaurant she pointed out, probably so she wouldn't get another remark.

"Riven are you ok?" Musa asked, noticing his tiredness even better now she was sitting next to him.

"I'm fine, just... tired of training." Riven replied shortly. Musa wanted to ask further, but Brandon held his hand on her shoulder.

"He has been training threw the night a few days now, he really doesn't get enough rest." Brandon whispered in her ear. Musa nodded.

"he Riven, are you going to eat that or are you waiting for Kiko to grab it from your plate?" Sky joked. Riven slightly glared, so did Musa.

"come on, it was just a joke Riv." Sky said, slightly uncomfortable by the glaring. But Riven didn't really like the little nickname Sky just gave him. But before Riven had said anything, a cd hit Sky on the back of his head. A little shock went threw the group, they were caught of guard by a... cd? But Musa didn't look at Sky, who felt his head to make sure he didn't have any injury, but she looked at Riven. He seemed calmer now, but also more tired then before. But he hadn't even lift a finger, how did he get even more tired than he already was?

"Musa, what was that for?!" Bloom said annoyed to her friend, breaking threw her thoughts.

"Excuse me? I didn't do that!" Musa yelled back, angry.

"Ow come on Musa, you're the music faerie, you're angry at Sky because of what he said to Riven, and the next second Sky gets hit on his head by a cd! Everybody knows cd's have music on them." Stella came up for Bloom.

"Stella quit it. If Musa said she didn't do it then I believe her, and you should too, as her friend!" Layla replied to Stella, not letting her best friend down (2). Soon there was a whole fight between the four of them, and Flora and Tecna just stayed out of it. Everyone went silently back to Alfea, some glaring at each other, others uncomfortable looking at each other because of the glaring. After dropping the girls off, the guys went back to Red Fountain, trying to forget the whole happening. Only Riven still seemed occurred by the event. If Musa didn't do it, who did? But there was no time to think about it, because as soon as they were back, they had to go to the gym and do push ups for Codatorta.

A few hours later...

"My poor muscles." Timmy muttered softly. Poor Timmy had to do 50 more push ups because he was too slow, according to Codatorta. After that there was training with dragons, a combat against Riven which he terribly lost, and he got plunged in the pool by a couple of seniors (3). Luckily for Timmy, Riven had seen this, and those seniors appeared to be in the hospital wing, muttering something about lots of light and pain. With his body in pain, he crawled behind his computer, looking for messages from Techna that might cheer him up.

_Hey Timmy_

_There is no logical reason for it, but Stella and Bloom are still mad at Musa because of what happened. It would be only logical to just delete the event out of their memory. Too bad they don't have software._

_Techna_

Timmy had to laugh a bit about Techna's message. She actually cracked a joke there at the end. Meanwhile Riven had entered their room too (4) after he had taken a shower.

"What's that? Another love letter from your secret admirers?" Riven said, sarcastic as always.

"Har har Riven, it's from Techna, about Musa.." Timmy said the last word slowly, knowing what kind of impact it would have. Timmy always feared for his life when he did these kind of things, but still, the sight of Riven struggling threw words about how he didn't like Musa was plain hilarious.

"Why would I care?" Riven said quickly, although Timmy could swear he saw a little hint of red on his face.

"Of course, you don't like her. And Musa doesn't like Music too." Someone said. When Riven turned he saw Brandon grinning slightly. The little hint of red seemed to get bigger by the second. Riven quickly turned around again, and hopped into his bed. Going quickly under the sheets and turning his back to them was a simple statement for: Shut up or you'll never see the daylight again. Brandon simply shrugged, he knew Riven had been worse. Brandon turned to Timmy instead.

"he Timmy, you know that big old, thick tree where you can practice your skills on? The one we used a few times?" Brandon said.

"The one we didn't use anymore since we know Helia?" Timmy replied.

"Yeah that one. It actually got split in half last night!"

"Of course it would break down sometime, it was cut all over. It's easy to let it fall over and knack." Timmy stated.

"Nothing like that! It got split in half vertically, from head to toe! Straight down, not even a splinter points out of the sides. It's crazy." Brandon said.

"That's about impossible!" Timmy said, flabbergasted.

"That's what I thought the first time I heard it, but I've seen it Timmy! Come and look for yourself." Brandon quickly went out of the room, with Timmy on his heels.

Riven had followed the whole conversation without saying a thing. He had practiced on that tree last night. He tried to recall what he did. He practiced his skills, nothing wrong with the tree. Codatorta came and send him to bed, and he went to his room. Wait, he did something before that. He had thrown his saber into the tree. Right? But his saber was in his room when he woke up this morning. But someone could have... But why would someone do that? It buzzed around in his head. The tree that got split in half, the cd thrown against Sky's head (Riven grinned at this memory)... Could he... have done that?

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

(1) In season 3, the witches get taken over by Baltor

(2) In the Rai version, Musa and Layla are each others best friends

(3) Sorry, but Timmy just seems to me the little nerd that gets bullied. And Riven a bit big brother alike, who won't let anyone but himself torture his little brother x33

(4) Timmy and Riven are roomies in my story x33 Poor, poor Timmy...

**First chapter, what do you guys think? Too much Riven? I don't care if there is too much Riven, I love him x33 and: nobody forces you to read this right? I have read this over twice, so I hope I didn't make grammar mistakes.**

**Can you guess what might be going on? If you have read it well, you might have an idea. But if you don't: you'll have to wait till the next chapter, cause I'm not saying anything x33 I hope x33 No cookies for the people that don't review x33**

**4 pages on Microsoft Word for this story x33**


	2. Saddle up your dragon

**TheFreakyVoiceInYourHead (aka Eva) lays in a hospital bed, while being checked over by a doctor.**

**That typical handsome guy that plays the doctor: Nurse, I think she is still breathing!  
some typical pretty blonde with a big front yard (if you get what I mean x33) as nurse: I knew it!**** I didn't give up on her and she survived, only because I still believed in her.**

**Eva, typically herself: Ow shut up, I was just busy!**

**Eva runs out of hospital in her white hospital pyjamas (hehe x33).**

**Alright, sorry for the randomness x33 Couldn't help myself x33 Sorry for those who were waiting on some kind of sign of life, but I had lots of school work, friends to visit and writers block. And on top of that my computer got a virus. So there hasn't been an update for long, but still, enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Almost forget the disclaimer: I don't ... sniff... own... Winx... runs off crying**

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

The sun was going down, it was the end of the evening. The streams of water glided through the fields of sparkling green, before turning into four long waterfalls, falling from Red Fountain. The school was silent, most of the students were in their rooms studying, or in the gym to practice. Even the birds were silent. Every animal that could make a sound has been silent for days. Some said they sensed the danger of Baltor, some said Baltor got angry about the noise they made and had spelled them. But almost everything had to do with Baltor. Everything abnormal had to do with Baltor, so most of the students stayed away from the unusual. Especially from the old tree. Almost nobody came near that tree anymore.

Almost. There were two young men standing by the old tree that had been split in two not long ago. One of them was turning circles around the tree, holding his head in one hand and his other hand was held on his back. He seemed deep in thought while examining the tree. His tanned skin frowned while the braid in his hair danced behind him. His purple colored clothes slightly moved with the wind. The other was sitting on the ground in a lotus position, not seeming uncomfortable with the hard underground. His loose clothes and long hair told he was a person who preferred peace. Silently staring at his friend, who was making another circle around the tree, he showed a frown of sadness. His long blue hair seemed to weep as it was moving gracefully through the air.

"Poor tree..." Helia sighed. Nobody knew what happened to it, but it got hit by something powerful. Some freshman had claimed he did it, but only looking at his small muscles told he couldn't have. Riven actually got so annoyed with his big talk, the poor freshman had gotten thrown through the hallway. (1)

Nabu did his fourth circle around the tree, examining it from every angle. Slowly he let his hands flow over the branches of the tree. Magic was running through the dead tree. He could sense it. But where did it came from? Where did this tree get hit? Helia watched his movements, wondering what he found so interesting. Suddenly, Nabu's hands were shacking slightly when they got at the center of the tree. Nabu putted his arms to rest, letting them hang next to his body.

"Magic, as suspected." Nabu said, turning to Helia.

"But Baltor wouldn't use his magic to split a tree, right?"

"It isn't dark magic Helia, but it isn't the kind of magic faeries use either." Nabu replied.

"I can check it out for you." Helia and Nabu turned around to see Timmy, holding his palm computer in his hand. A little mechanic bug swarmed around his head. The bug flew to the tree, scanning it with a red light. If you looked closer you could see the bug was actually a beetle.

"It's magic of a paladin to be exact." Timmy said. He was looking at his computer, which obviously had received that information from the beetle, that had landed in a small hole next to the keyboard of the computer. Some kind of USB portal, Nabu concluded.

"Timmy, if you didn't have a computer.." Brandon smiled, giving Timmy a pat on the shoulder. He came from the training plateaus, together with Sky.

"But Timmy, how many paladins are there around here?" Sky asked, watching the computer screen over Timmy's shoulder.

"I'll check... The only ones are professor Saladin and professor Avalon from Alfea."(2)

"That's odd, they wouldn't do such thing right? And even if they did, why would they keep it a secret?" Sky said, while thinking of possible reasons why they wouldn't tell.

"Aren't you a paladin, Nabu?" Brandon asked. Nabu did have magical powers after all.

"No actually, I am a magician, but paladin's powers are far more complicated and powerful." Nabu replied.

"So, you can become one?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Again no, one of your parents has to be a paladin to become one. Their power runs through their veins." Nabu answered, though he didn't seem sure of his case. He knew who the mysterious paladin was, he had sensed it the first time their skin had touched. His magic could become as powerful as Saladin's if he trained it, maybe he would become even stronger. Maybe if he...

But Nabu couldn't ponder on, for the sirene of Red Fountain wailed in his ears.

"We're being attacked! Boys, grab your weapons!" Codatorta yelled at Nabu and his friends while he was seated on a dragon. Codatorta swung his sword as several students started to climb on a dragon.

"Quick, let's get Riven and start the ship!" Sky yelled through the sirene. The others nodded and ran towards their aircraft one floor lower. What they didn't know, was that Riven wasn't heading for the ship like they were, but he was saddling up his respective dragon. (3)

At Alfea

_Poor you, poor me_

_We are banished from where we belong_

"No, that's not right..." Musa murmered, setting several stripes through the last two sentences. Working on a song isn't as easy as some people think, Musa sighed. She wasn't that inspired today, even though she and Bloom and Stella made up. Or better said, Stella seemed to have a short memory loss and Bloom went along. Not that Musa minded, as long as Stella didn't ask her to help her with her latest fashion crisis. While staying on her chair, Musa grabbed her guitar and played a few notes. A, c, f? No. B, e, d. Better, but not good enough yet. After repeating this for a while, she wrote the notes down on a paper. In a smooth movement she started writing down words again. She didn't think, she just let her fantasy play while she closed her eyes.

In her fantasy she flew without wings, flying above Alfea. Her friends, Faragonda, Amaryl who was bummed that the Winx got a higher grade than she did. Tune flew through the garden, holding up her umbrella against the sun. Musa smiled and flew further. The forest with all it's creatures, trees, streams and sounds. But the animals were just lying together in the shadow, almost depressed. No sound from them. Strange. On a normal sunny day the animals would jump around, play with each other, making music. But only the wind and the water made a sound now. Right in front of Musa was Red Fountain. She saw the students training, fighting, jumping. She could see freshmen who tried to work out with the little muscles they had. Another class was training on rough terrain. A few ships were flying through the air and Musa even saw six dragons. She recognized the riders. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Nabu and Riven. Riven. Musa opened her eyes and started to write excitedly. Proud she stared at her work, while holding it in her stretched arms like a trophy. She read over the curly handwriting.

_Be gentle_

_Please be nice_

_Don't worry_

_It will be alright_

_You should show_

_Your emotions_

_But you never do_

_So why, why, why_

_Why don't you take my hand_

_Why don't you tell those three words_

_You know_

_It would mean the world to me_

_And I know that you care_

_About me _(4)

"MUSA!" Layla's voice came from the courtyard, waking Musa from her thought. Musa stretched herself, a few knacks could be heard. Moaning a bit, she stretched her back, making it crack. She left her chair, holding her hands behind her head. She opened the window of her dorm and looked for Layla. Holding her hand above her eyes she spotted her friend as she waved.

"Musa! Come down! Miss F. Wants to talk to us!" Layla yelled. The rest of the Winx Club was standing on the stairs to the main building, waiting for Layla and Musa to come.

Musa stormed off the stairways, to go back up halfway because she forgot to put on her shoes. Quickly grabbing her sneakers from under her desk, she putted them on while skipping further on one feet. She stood still for a second in front of the stairs, checking if anyone was around to see her. Smiling excitedly, she sat on the rail and let herself till the next plateau. Skipping the last five staircases, she ran straight over the courtyard. The grass was still wet of the rain that had poured about an hour ago, which made it very slippery. Suddenly Musa stopped in her tracks. Making a little slide for the last few inches, Musa stood not far of her friends, panting slightly. Stella started clapping.

"Way to go Musa! You have set a new record!" She smiled, and the girls couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

The main building lay before them. The big silver front doors stood out of the pink walls, who seemed to glitter. All of the drops of rain that were left behind on the walls gave a different shine. From one angle a drop could be the brightest of all, but stepping aside would let the rainbow shine in ten others if you looked close enough. The window that was placed one level higher than the main floor, was shaped like a leaf, with the point almost reaching the roof. It was lined with a thick stroke, colored in a different shade of pink than the walls. Maybe salmon pink to normal pink. It wasn't quite clear which color it exactly was. (5)

But more time to think about shades of pink wasn't there, as Tune slightly pushed Musa in her back, telling her not to come in late. Smiling slightly, Musa started walking. After a climbing up two stairways, the Winx arrived in front of Faragonda's office. Grizelda was waiting there, seeming very worried.

"Come in girls." Was the only thing she said, before walking through the door without nocking. Layla simply shrugged and followed her first before the rest. When everyone was inside the door magically shut. There was a small click heard, the door was being locked, maybe even a silent spell. This way nobody could hear what was said in the room. Then it must be serious, Musa thought.

Miss Faragonda was standing in front of the window, looking over campus. She didn't turn around. But at the moment Stella opened her mouth to say something, Faragonda turned around, sighed, and sat down in her chair.

"Good day girls." She began. All the girls said their respective hello's, but were also curious for why they were called.

"As you know, Baltor is going through as much realms as he can in the magical dimension."

"Of course we know, he..." Stella started, but was silenced as Faragonda held up her hand.

"Baltor is heading for the remaining realms, the ones of which he hasn't taken their most powerful magical artifact from." Faragonda continued after a few seconds.

"That's why you girls are sent to one of the remaining realms, to protect it's magic."  
"But Miss Faragonda, a realm's treasure is protected by powerful spells and people. I think it's illogical if a realm is going to let a few strangers protect their magic." Tecna stated.

"You won't be strangers, at least one of you isn't." Faragonda smiled.

"Does that mean we're going to one of our home realms?" Musa said, excited. Maybe they would go to Melody!

"Yes, but you're not going to Melody yet, Musa." Faragonda replied, noticing Musa enthusiasm. Musa dropped her smile slightly, but immediately wondered which realm they would go instead.

"you girls will go..." but before Faragonda could end her sentence, her hologram communicator lit up and displayed a very serious looking Saladin.

"Faragonda! You must help right now, Baltor is here, attacking Red Fountain!" Saladin yelled. Faragonda looked shocked at first, but immediately shoke it off.

"I'll send my best faeries." Faragonda said, almost smirking (6) towards the Winx Club.

"Maybe I can see Brandon!" Stella squeeled, receiving an elbow of Layla. This wasn't going to become a date.

"Why aren't you coming Miss Faragonda?" Bloom asked. They could use her help against Baltor.

"This could be a diversion, I don't want to be at Red Fountain while the Trix attack Alfea. Now quickly girls, go through this teleport and you will get to Red Fountain!" Faragonda stood up, snapped her finger and a red swirling portal opened in front of them. One by one they went in, followed by their connected pixie.

"That Baltor is so rude!" Tune huffed, holding her tiny umbrella over her shoulder, pointing her nose in the air. She was going to show that Baltor some manners. If she didn't get turned into a pile of dust before she reached him that is. (7) Faragonda seated herself again and sighed.

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

**(1) muhaha, I laugh at you freshman x33**

**(2) I think Saladin is a paladin, even though nobody has ever seen him with wings. Besides, Saladin, paladin, it looks alike x33 His wings will probably pop up somewhere in the next chapter.**

**(3) the pretty red one he was riding in season 1 and 2. I haven't seen the dragon yet in season 3, though Riven seems the kind of guy to me who rides a dragon a lot.**

**(4) this is something I doodled together, it's not from a real song. So I don't have to disclaim it muhaha x33**

**(5) you were thinking I would say something about this didn't you? I proved you wrong now muhaha x33 I'm so evil x33**

**(6) that great smirk of Riven with a little touch of a smile x33**

**Drat, I believe it's shorter than usual. O well, finally finished it. Like it or hate it, I'm proud of it. The next chapter is going to be a short of flashback, going a few minutes back. So it's going to start at the moment Riven saddled up his dragon, which is a few minutes before the message Faragonda received. Also the pixies will be fighting too, cause they are getting almost no attention in season 3. That's a bit mean, so I'm changing that x33**

**Untill the next chapter, but don't forget to review x33**


	3. ONLY A PREVIEW!

**Guess who's back (tudulum)**

**Back in... a green shirt and garden pants x33**

**Alright, this isn't going to be a normal chapter, sadly enough. I just wanted to get you a little anxious for the third chapter. There will probably be changes made in what I'm writing now, so don't go skipping parts of the real chapter 3!**

**Please enjoy and let's hope for more shall we? x33**

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

Syrinx' roar could even be heard on the lowest deck of Red Fountain. Just like her master, she was impatient for the fight. Riven made sure the other dragons already had left, before leaving the stables. Even though his temper matched the one of his dragon, he wasn't a fool. The Trix could be waiting right at the doorstep of the stables. He was not going to risk his connected dragon's health if he could prevent it.

"Shush Syrinx, we'll be out there in no time, knocking witches to the ground." Riven whispered to the eager female dragon. Even though it was unlikely the dragon had understand what he had said, the roaring and scraping of her nails stopped. Explosions of aircraft weapons against solid human bodies seemed to echo harder through Riven's ears then when the ammo collided with trees or rocks. Just a few more seconds...

"Let's move." Riven said softly, smirking. Unless you were in a radiant of a several inches you could have heard that sentence, but Syrinx roared in some kind of delight and immediately started to make a run for the exit. The dragon moved at a remarkable speed, as it was at the edge of Red Fountain within seconds. Without hesitation, Syrinx let herself and her master fall of the edge, still with folded wings.

In Riven's head this feeling of dropping down with an immense speed could last forever and still be too short. They only had fallen for just a few seconds as Syrinx unfolded her great ruby wings, flapping them once. Immediately she had gained a balance and sped to every direction her master wanted her to go.

"Riven! Thank god you're alright!" Sky's voice could be heard over Riven's communicator. Riven hadn't thought of the team till that moment.

"You should've reported to us you were fighting with your dragon, we were worried the witches caught you!" Riven sighed slightly, hoping it could not be heard on the other side. Stupid prince boy, he should have known Riven could do this stuff on his own.

"With how many are they?" Riven replied, avoiding Sky's peptalk about responsibility towards the team.

"The trix are here, and a couple of very dangerous monsters. They are hitting us hard, they have destroyed about 30 aircrafts by now."

"That's going to be a high repair bill." Riven joked. It wasn't exactly the time for it, but he wasn't under any attack right now. He should know never to even think that, cause it always brings bad luck.

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

**Little info on Syrinx: this is how I call Riven's dragon, and it's a FEMALE. Why a female dragon for Riven? Probably because of Harry Potter, they always say the female dragons are a lot more aggressive than the males. Besides, I like the idea of Riven having a female dragon.**

**Besides that, the name Syrinx is from the Greek mythology. Syrinx was a nymph that almost got captured by a nature god called Pan, but the nymphs of the river Ladon turned her into a strayfield (if that's what it's called) on her request. Out of that plant, Pan made the panflute or also known as a syrinx. So syrinx is also the name of an instrument. And when we think of instrument, we think of music, and when we're talking about winx and music, we're thinking of Musa.**

**See how it connects? And... Syrinx is also just an awesome name for a dragon in my opinion x33.**

**Sorry for the shortness, but it is a preview!**

**Don't own winx!**

**Haha, you thought I forgot about that! x33**


End file.
